


Day 14: Laugh

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Toothless, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack le lui avait dit, mais Hiccup ne voulait pas y croire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> C'est parti en live, c'est de la m****, bref je n'en suis pas contente mais je veux ABSOLUMENT poster un truc pour chaque jour, alors fuck it :P
> 
> Edit: Au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser. L'idée d'un gros Krokmou vient de Kit-Replica sur tumblr, j'adore son design de fat!Toothless XD

Jack n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, au point qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Hiccup se massait les tempes tandis que le brun dans leur salon fixait l'argenté avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.

_Heu... votre ami va bien ?

_Oui, il est juste en train de mourir de rire à l'idée qu'il avait raison depuis près de 2 ans...

L'auburn fixa l'argenté qui tomba du canapé, arrêtant à peine un instant de rire pour sortir un sonore « ouch » avant de reprendre de plus belle. Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le brun, Guy, reportait doucement son regard vers le jeune homme qui l'intéressait.

_Doooonc... vous seriez d'accord ?

_Et bien... je crois, oui... c'est juste que Krokmou n'aime pas trop être enfermé. Je mets toujours une heure pour le mettre dans sa caisse de transport pour aller à la clinique vétérinaire de ma mère... alors à l'autre bout du pays...

_Je vais voir, mais on pourrait l'endormir pour le transport...

Jack sembla enfin réussir à se calmer à se moment, se redressant subitement.

_Je t'avais dis que ce chat finirait dans le livre des records ! 

Il retomba au sol en explosant de rire, sous les sourires gênés des deux autres. L'animal sauta alors sur le canapé et miaula vers son propriétaire pour une caresse. Guy s'approcha et l'observa.

_Wow. Il est vraiment magnifique...

_Oui, un peu plus d'un mètre de long et environ 8kg, alors qu'il bouge beaucoup.

_Il grignote à côté, lâcha Jack en s'asseyant sur le canapé en essuyant ses yeux.

_Non, c'est faux !

_Il pique mes biscuits ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est toi qui mange mes Oreo dans mon dos, toi qui détestes ça !

Hiccup leva un doigt pour rétorquer, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Jack avait raison, il avait vu des restes de biscuits sur le coussin de son félin, mais le dire à Jack, ça serait comme se condamner lui-même à mort. Il en entendrait encore parler dans 10 ans.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il me faut quelques photos pour mon supérieur. Vous voulez bien ?

Le brun sortit un petit appareil photo de sa veste, Hiccup lui souriant.

_Allez-y.

Guy prit quelques clichés du félins sous différents angles, Krokmou ne semblant même pas dérangé par la présence de cet inconnu. Finalement, il se retourna vers Hiccup.

_J'aurais besoin de quelque photos avec vous aussi, pour montrer votre attachement.

_OK.

Il prit donc le félin dans ses bras, Krokmou ronronnant à tue-tête, et posa avec son précieux ami à poils. Quelques photos plus tard, le brun pencha la tête vers Jack, assit sur le canapé.

_Vous voulez posé aussi ?

Jack tourna la tête si vivement qu'on aurait pu entendre sa nuque craquer. L'auburn se tourna vers son petit ami, à qui il fit un signe de tête.

_Allez. Pour la postérité.

_Je m'en fous de la postérité.

_Non, pour dire à tout le monde que tu avais raison pour mon chat.

Ceci le fit sourire et ils s'installèrent bientôt sur le canapé, le chat entre eux profitant de se faire cajoler autant. Une fois Guy partit, un rire secoua les deux jeunes à l'idée qu'ils allaient subir les foudres du félin une fois qu'ils reviendraient de l'exposition à l'autre bout du pays.


End file.
